Talk:MassEdit
Further explanation You said you have experienced bugs with AutoEditPages script so what exactly are these problems? And why do you set limit for input length if the only users can use this script are sysops? Thanks Dai ca superman (talk) 04:14, February 6, 2017 (UTC) : AutoEditPages occasionally fails to work for me for undetermined reasons. Initially, I set input lengths because I did not wish to place too much strain on Wikia's servers or give users the ability to copy/paste the contents of Shakespeare's collected works into articles. I may remove this restriction. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 16:17, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :: On a slightly similar note, what does the super-long regex here provide security from? If you're looking to validate page names, perhaps you can use the much simpler wgLegalTitleChars MediaWiki variable? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:38, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I hadn't realized that existed (it ain't on this page) or even that some of those characters were permitted in page titles. That's incredibly useful to know. Thanks OTTF. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 18:59, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::No problem! There's a few variables available not listed on that page; I suppose people add entries in as needed or if they find them useful, rather than the list being generated directly from the source. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:34, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Activation How do you activate the mass edit? [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 21:33, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :You follow the installation instructions, then clear your cache. The button will appear on your toolbar on the bottom of the screen (if your selected skin is Monobook, the option will appear in the "toolbox" on the left). [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 22:20, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping, but it was actually because you had to install it to the entire wiki's common.js for it to work. [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 17:56, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::It works in both personal files and wiki MW files. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 18:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Whatlinkshere Hey, really great script here. I was just wondering if it was possible that this could be adapted to pull a list of articles from the Special:Whatlinkshere of a page, or from a category?-- Technobliterator T' ' 16:03, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :At present, it cannot do that. But here's a trick for you: import MassNullEdit. It comes with an "Add Category Contents" button, which you can use and then copy and paste the results to MassEdit. It also auto-fills itself with pages on Whatlinkshere pages, so you do the same thing there. Hope that helps! :Category support has been planned for a long time. I intend to include such an option in a future update. For now, you could use AutoEditPages to handle category contents. EIZEN (talk | ) 16:43, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Ahh, okay. AutoEditPages isn't really what I'm looking for as I need the find & replace function (and can't set up pywikibot on a Chromebook), but MassNullEdit will probably work.-- Technobliterator T' ' 22:36, February 24, 2018 (UTC) No line break Between the Examples in the placeholder box there is no line break. It says "Example 1Example 2Example 3". -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 18:25, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :I'm guessing you're referring to or something similar. It's not a big deal, since the placeholder displays properly in the modal itself. EIZEN (talk | ) 00:12, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :: It doesn't display properly in Firefox, it looks like. -- Cube-shaped 08:14, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what it looks like for me too and it messed me up until I realized I just needed to ignore that. Suggestion: Summary Instead of having a set summary in the configurations for all edits, could another textarea be added, with a custom summary?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 06:19, May 20, 2018 (UTC) : That's not a bad idea. I'll implement that this week. EIZEN (talk • ) 15:52, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Bug Searching a namespace only returns the first 500 pages.—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 06:08, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :That is not a bug, as stated on the doc page. EIZEN (Talk) 09:55, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry, didn't see that.—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 10:13, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Is there anyway to bypass this, or edit pages past the first 500?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 03:57, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Import MassNullEdit and use its new "Add Pages" feature. Copy-paste the list you generate into MassEdit. :::::Thank you very much!—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 05:21, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::No problem! And also keep in mind that the limit for bots is actually 5000 instead of 500. NOT WORKING!!! Mass Edit not working. Please fix. : What's the issue? My Tools Up until about a week or so ago, MassEdit was located under 'My Tools' on the tool bar. Now, it's just on the tool bar, and I'm not a fan of it. Is there any way I can configure it to go back under 'My Tools'? Killer kev (talk) 20:40, September 27, 2019 (UTC) You can configure the element's placement however you wish by including a window config object and one of Placement.js' list of approved element locations. For the tools menu, that would be the following: window.MassEditConfig = { placement: { element: "tools", type: "prepend" } }; EIZEN (Talk) 22:45, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Update Error? Ever since this update I find the extended options with "find and replace" just create more errors and mistakes. My usual use of the feature was simple and straight forward enough and yet it breaks my pages every attempt. Is this an error or is this feature so convoluted to use you cannot use "find and replace" feature with out a guide book? Hollowness 07:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) : The implementation of more nuanced find-and-replace functionality is by far the most requested feature I've been asked to add to the script. Under present circumstances, I've received no complaints from users who've tested the feature and none of my own tests have resulted in errors. EIZEN (Talk) 09:41, October 3, 2019 (UTC) : Update: I have uncovered a bug related to replacing text containing special characters like EIZEN (Talk) 16:02, October 3, 2019 (UTC) ::I should have given details instead of a general complaint statement but I couldn't figure exactly the issue (besides an error/bug or it was user error because the update wasn't for the laymen). However, "special characters like Hollowness 21:37, October 3, 2019 (UTC) wgLegalTitleChars When I try to mass edit a bunch of pages, the same error shows up: Error: Use of some characters is prohibited by wgLegalTitleChars. Can you help me and what is wrong??? TheSURVIVR (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2019 (UTC) * That error is thrown in three cases: if you are messaging and your message title contains illegal characters, if you are editing and your page/category titles contain illegal characters, or if you are editing by namespace and your namespace entries are not integers. EIZEN (Talk) 09:45, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Instances How do I use this on mass edit. Dominic1743 (talk) 17:44, December 18, 2019 (UTC) : To quote the relevant placeholder text: "Enter '1, 3' to replace 1st and 3rd instances, etc." EIZEN (Talk) 20:00, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Query Continue and UCP Just a FYI. This script may break when the upcoming Unified Community Platform (UCP) arrives as query continue semantics have changed in the latest MediaWiki version. Easiest fix is to add the rawcontinue parameter to the appropriate queries to force the use of the current query continue response. Aspallar (talk) 18:31, December 27, 2019 (UTC)